medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuudou Hinokage
| image = Kuudou Hinokage.jpg | alias = None (He wasn't called Mister Unknown) | age = 17 | gender = Male | blood type = Unknown | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | class = Class 13 | previous affiliation = Hinokage's Student Council Medaka's Student Council | previous position = President Stand-In Vice-President | relatives = Unknown | abnormality = Unknown Hero Theme Song | manga debut = Volume 7, Chapter 61 }} Kuudou Hinokage (日之影 空洞, Hinokage Kuudou) is a senior of Class 13 and was the 96th and 97th Student Council President of Hakoniwa Academy. Medaka Kurokami's immediate predescessor, Hinokage recommended her as his successor as Student Council President. Personality He is a friendly and jovial senior student at Hakoniwa Academy who has retired from the Student Council. Because of his extremely reclusive nature, he was able to protect the school for an entire year by himself, but was so overwhelmingly and abnormally strong, people were inclined to look away from him and forget his existence. When Medaka approaches him for to aid the Student Council against Misogi Kumagawa, he refuses to work with her and challenges Kumagawa on his own in order to protect the school he loves. Though he is initially able to hold his own, he realizes the true extent of Misogi's depravity and yields to Medaka's request when he learns that others like Kumagawa exist. Appearance Hinokage's most notable characteristic is his great height; upon first seeing him, Youka Naze remarks that it would be more appropriate to measure him in meters rather than centimeters. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 62, page 7 He wears the men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, though his is a custom order to fit his size. During his match against Gagamaru Chougasaki, Hinokage wears a pair of black pants with a matching sash, and light colored wristbands. He does not wear a shirt. History Kuudou clashed with Medaka several times as his idea of justice conflicted with hers. HInokage fought with whom he called the ennemies of the academy. Though each time as he was about to deliver the final blow, Kurokami would interfere. Her resoning statement was that discriminating against the assailants to protect the victims, is an evil thought inside a good will. They clashed many times, their first battle lasting 3 days and 3 nights. After having a discussion, Hinokage decided to retire and asked Medaka if she wanted to be a student president. It is implied that it was through Kuudo that Medaka decided to suceed him. Plot Student Council Battle Arc Hinokage was in the third year Class 13 when Medaka and Naze came to ask for his help with the Class -13 problem. Kurokami Medaka’s Successor Arc Abilities E. Honda Punch (拳々破, Ken Ken Ba): A barrage of fifty punches that Hinokage uses to pummel delinquents into submission. Combined with Hinokage’s great strength, this attack is extremely powerful, as he was able to knock Kumagawa through a wall after only eight “serious” punches. Abnormalities Unknown Hero/'Mister Unknown' (知られざる英雄, Announ Hīrō/''Misutā Announ''): Because of his intimidating presence, everyone subconsciously blocks Hinokage from their memory and sense after meeting him. Almost no one can look at him and keep him in their memories. Almost no student can recall him, thus not allowing him to even be called Mr. Unknown, and nobody can recognize his existence, including even Medaka. This ability is very similar to Medaka's Alpha Presence, but whereas hers only affects animals, his affects people. Because of this great strength, Hinokage is regarded as a hero by Medaka and Zenkichi, and Shiranui remarks that he is strong enough to take on an entire army on his own. Theme Song (光化静翔, Tēmu Songu): Hinokage's new Abnormality, born from Shiranui's Minus, Real Eater. When activated, his hair turns black and a black tiger-stripe pattern spreads over his body. In both appearance and presence, this new form has been compared to Medaka's Mars Mode. Although the specifics are still unknown, Theme Song vastly improves Hinokage's speed to the same level as Medaka's Kurokami Phantom, but without causing damage to his body. *'Theme Song Full Chorus' (光化静翔 フルコーラス, Tēmu Songu Furu Kōrasu): Hinokage unleashes a flurry of attacks, similar to his E. Honda Punch, but from multiple directions rather than just directly in front of him. *'Theme Song Acoustic Version' (光化静翔 アコーステイク バージョン, Tēmu Songu Akōsuteiku Bājon): In this mode, Hinokage can replicate his own body. Unlike Medaka's shadow clone technique, his replications are real and can cause physical damage. Trivia *When translated from kanji, E.Honda Punch ''means ''Destructive Punch Streak. *When translated from kanji, Theme Song can mean Becoming Light, then Soaring Gently. *Hinokage's attack, E. Honda Punch, is most likely a homage to Edmond Honda's Hundred-Hand Slap. Honda is a character from the ''Street Fighter'' game series. *Hinokage was voted the sixteenth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 162 votes. *Hinokage's Abnormality always uses the kanji (知られざる英雄), but is pronounced one of three ways by the katakana: When used in the narration to describe Hinokage, it is pronounced Shirarezaru Eiyū. When used to describe the Abnormality itself or when a character refers to him, it is pronounced Misutā Announ. Only once is it actually pronounced Announ Hīrō, and that was used by Kikaijima when Shibushi was attacking the group during their training. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal